The New Me
by kristie123
Summary: Fine gets accepted to a school called Talent Academy. She tells her friends but no one believes her. The next day Rein and her friends decided to prank Fine back. But one mistake causes them to never see her for 5 YEARS! Will Fine forgive them and be like she used to be? What's Fine's talent that got her into TA (Talent Academy) READ AND REVIEW AND RATE!
1. Chapter 1

**HIII! I know I haven't finished the Perfect Two story! I'm Sorry! I had been really busy with my Grandpa's funeral and moving to a new house.! But im back but I soon will continue Perfect Two. But this fan fiction I'm creating is something I had in my dream and I think this might be a good fan fiction. I DO NOT OWN FUSHIBOSHI NO FUTAGOHIME OR THE CHARACTERS! Please R&amp;R and I think Fine and Shade will be happy!**

**Normal POV**

It was a fine sunny morning and all the students were heading to class. As it was lunch, Fine and Rein were heading to the cafeteria until Fine crashed into a tall blue haired boy.

" AHHH! SUMIMASEN! Ara ara Shade!," Fine said.

" Hey, what are you guys doing?" Shade replied.

" we're heading to the café." Fine replied.

As she turned around to look at Rein, she disappears. As Fine searches for Rein, she finally found her and Bright talking. Rein and Bright have been dating since they started middle school. Fine and shade still hasn't confessed. They both are too shy. Now as Fine turned to look at Shade, she catches him staring at her. As they both blush a very bright shade of red, they headed towards the cafeteria to eat lunch.

" Mmmhhhh! This chocolate soufflé is super delicious. You can't get this anywhere but here." Fine complemented on the food in the café.

" yup~" Shade mumbles while chewing on some cake.

Fine being the sloppy eater, has chocolate on the tip of her nose. Shade laughs and wipes of the chocolate but being the pervert he is, licks the chocolate off her nose and shocks Fine.

"Shade! What's that for!?" Fine blushed.

" That's for being a messy eater!" Shade answered.

_ BELL RINGS!_

They wipe their mouths and throws away their trash and off they go to math class. During the math lesson, Fine gets called into the office. Rein, Shade, Bright, and Levy looks at her with a confused face. As she walks into the office…

" WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

Please R&amp;R for more!


	2. Talent AcademyI hate you

**Hi guys! Im glad you guys are liking this fanfiction! But PWEASE! Can you leave a review? And I suggest not a mean one. I'll soon be uploading a chapter on all the characters information! But I know you guys would like to go straight into the story so….. PLEASE R&amp;R!**

**Normal POV**

Fine walks into the office and starts to scream,

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

It turns out that the principle and the President of the World is in there. Fine started freaking out why the President of the world is here.

"Did I do something illegal?" She thought.

"Calm down Fine! You didn't do anything illegal." The principle said.

" Okay! Phew I thought I was in trouble I ….WAIT! HOW DID YOU KNOW I THOUGHT I DID SOMETHING ILLEGAL!?" she started getting creeped out.

"Your face is so easy to read." He replied.

"oh," she said.

"Ahem!" the president said to get their attention.

" AH! I forgot. Fine, the president came to tell you some very important things. I'll let the president explain." The principle said.

" Thank you, Fine Hime, I came to tell you that you have special talent that exceeds any professional singer. I also am asking you to please come join the school of Talent Academy! TA for short. I also want you please keep this a secret from any of your friends. You can only tell your family but you must make sure they keep it a secret or we will have to erase their memory." The president said.

"Yes sir!" Fine said.

" Now, TA is a school in Hong Kong but don't worry, everybody there all know Japanese so it's okay. You will be living in the dorms we have. There will be two separate dorm buildings for the females and males. The food you get at the academy will vary on what rank your talent will be. And im sure you haven't fully understand your talent. But your talent ranking is a special star. You get a 5 star dorm room, the food you get are high quality, and the allowance you get to spend is 200,000 yen. You can spend them at the Talent Town where there are stores, restaurant, and more. The years you will spend at TA will be 5 years for minimum or you may stay longer till the end of your school years. You will learn the basics for school but there will be a period where you will be trained to control your power. You can choose to come or stay here but you can always change your mind and we'll be here to get you." The president explained further.

" Umm…. I don't think I'll go." Fine said.

" That's okay but you might want to think about it further. Here's my card if you want to change your mind." The president said.

" I'm sorry for taking your time. I'll be leaving then." The president said and both the principle and Fine stood up and bowed to him as he left the door.

" Fine, can I ask you something?" the principle said.

" Yes?" Fine replied.

" Can you tell me why you didn't want to go to TA?" the Principle asked.

"Well it's quite simple, I didn't want to leave my family and friends behind. I'll miss them very much when I'll leave them and I'm sure they will miss me too if I leave them." Fine answered simply.

"That's amazing, You have friends who love you and you love them back. I sure am amazed by your friendship. You may now go back to class." The principle said.

"Thank you!" she waved as she ran out the door.

As she headed back to class, the bell rang and school has ended. While they were walking home, Rein, Shade, and Bright asked why Fine was in the office all period.

"Well apparently, the president of the world explained to me that there is a school called " Talent Academy" TA for short and I have a special talent. But, I won't tell you!" Fine explained and stopped.

Rein, Shade, and Bright didn't believe her and just laughed at her. But when they were laughing at her, Fine started getting angry. They started to apologized and headed home. Fine, still irritated, looked outside her house and saw the President of the world walking further away from her house and held an okay sign up. Rein, still laughing at Fine's little lie, didn't even notice the President. As they walked inside the house, Truth and Elsa wanted to talk to Fine alone.

" Rein! Can you help me fold my clothes?" Truth said to his daughter.

"Okay!" Rein said and walked up to her room with her dad's laundry basket.

While Rein was doing the laundry, Fine and her parents were talking in Truth's office.

" Fine, the President of the World explained it to us already. About TA, do you want to go?" Elsa asked.

" Mom, Dad, I already told them that I didn't want to go because I would miss you guys and my friends." Fine repeated her answer.

"Oh that's a relief!" her parents said and hugged her.

"But if you ever changed your answer, we'll be there for you." Her parents said. In their minds, they thought Fine would go because Fine loved to sing every day, so she might go to fulfill her dreams in singing.

The next day during break time, Shade was walking with Fine to meet up with Rein and Bright at the classroom. Shade suddenly kissed Fine on the cheek and Fine started blushing.

"Oh my god! You slut!" Shade started shouting and laughing.

Fine confused and started getting depressed, Rein suddenly showed up out of nowhere and shouted,

"Geez Fine I didn't know you were actually this kind of person! You're a slut, a whore, and a BITCH!"

Fine, hearing these words from her twin sister started to cry and ran, but before she could run away, Bright caught her hand and made her stand by the door where then, Rein pulled a string where a bucket of icy cold water suddenly fell on Fine. Fine just standing by the classroom door, having all her friends see this, started laughing at her. She got cold and started sneezing, while running away, she turns around seeing her best friends laughing too much. So Fine ran home, to tell her parents that she wants to go TA now. While back at school, Rein, Bright, and Shade were talking about how their prank may be a little harsh and they hope Fine learned her lessoned on lying to them. Back at home, Fine changed her clothes and her parents started packing her things for her. While they were packing, Fine was writing her letters for each of her friends. When school ended, Rein, Bright, and Shade started to look for Fine but to no avail. When they headed home, Fine was nowhere to be found. The next day, Fine didn't come to school but the next thing they knew was that the teacher had an announcement for the class that shocked everyone.

**"** **FINE HIME has transferred to another school yesterday. She wrote a few letters to her "best friends"** and for the whole class.

Rein's Letter

Dear Rein,

I don't know what I did to deserve what you did to me yesterday but because of you I got a fever of 104.08 F degrees. But when you receive this letter, you won't be seeing me for 5 years. I want to thank you for giving me love as a sister but from now on, I don't have a sister. **I hate you.**

Hate you,

Fine Hime

Bright's Letter

Dear Bright,

Why? I thought you were my friend. Well, now I know it truly isn't what that looks like. I thought you were helping me but guess what, I thought not. When you receive this letter, you won't be seeing me anymore. **I hate you.**

Hate you,

Fine Hime

Shade's Letter

Dear Shade,

When you kissed me, I felt happy. When you told me those "words" I died. I never thought you would say these words to me. I used to love you. But you know what? Forget you. You won't be seeing me anymore. By the time you get this letter, I'm loooooong gone! **I hate you.**

Hate you,

Fine Hime

As each of them were reading the letter, Fine has boarded her plane and is off to Hong Kong.

**_" Rein Hime, Bright Diamond, and Shade Moon to the Principal's office immediately."_**

**I'm literally crying right now (T-T) PLEASE REVIEW AND RATE!**


	3. Reasons

**Hi guys! Im glad you guys love the story so far, and yes the last one was quite harsh and sad but today is something quite sadder. I also did say that in the beginning that I got this idea from my dreams, is that normal? Well enough talking ish, PLEASE R&amp;R and leave any ideas in the review.**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN FUSHIGIBOSHI NOFUTAGOHIME/GYU OR THE CHARACTERS! (T-T) I wished though.**

**Normal POV**

While Fine was on the plane, the three idiots were taking Fine's news very horribly. While they head to the principal's office, they all thought of how a jerk they were to her. As they enter the principal's office, they took a seat.

"Thank you for coming in, now I have something important to discuss with you about Fine Hime." The principal spoke.

All three of them looked at the principal with a worried yet determined look.

"As you should know, I presume that Fine has told you something about Talent Academy?" he asked.

They all nodded.

"Well their true." The principal stated.

"WHAT!?" all three of them shouted.

"Please refrain from shouting." He ordered.

"Sorry." They apologized.

" Now, Fine told me that you guys didn't believe her when she told you and laughed at her, am I right?" he said.

They all nodded.

"Then, you guys did a "prank" on her the next day causing her a cold." The principal stated.

" Well, we wanted to teach her a lesson on never lying to us." Bright said.

" Yes, I see. Well your little "Lesson" has gotten her sick, and now attending Talent Academy." The principal explained.

" We didn't know she would get sick so quick and we thought she was lying." Rein said.

" Yes, I know. But, did you ever remember a time when Fine had ever lied to you?" The principal asked.

All of them shook their heads meaning a no.

" Exactly, my point. Now, I didn't call you in today to give you detention, but which you do, I called you in to tell about Fine." He explained.

They all nodded wanting to hear their story already.

"Well then, do you remember when Fine was called into the Principal's office a few days ago?" the principal asked.

" Yes." All three of them answered.

" Well, she was called because the president of the world called me to call her in," the principal answered.

"EEHHH!" all three of them shocked.

"Please refrain from speaking till I finish." He said while holding his hand up meaning to quiet.

" Yes sir." They said.

" Now, the President wanted to discuss about Talent Academy with Fine. It's a school where all the people with very special talent go. Since Fine has a very rare special talent, she was told that she could attend to go. But the main problem was that it's not here in Japan. So she would have to go and live at the school dormitory. Do you understand?" he explained.

They all nodded.

" Now at first, Fine didn't want to go, her reason to stay was very touching. Her reason to stay was so that she wouldn't leave any of you guys along with her family. She loved you guys and she knows you love them back, but because of yesterday's little "lesson", she decided to go. The only one who didn't betray her, was her parents. She didn't want to leave them but she didn't want to stay. So she decided to go leaving her parents. Do you understand?" he explained further.

" Yes" is all what they could say after hearing out Fine's feeling.

"Now, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO AN INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL!? SHE NEVER LIED, ALWAYS CARED, AND WAS A POSITIVE GIRL! WHY ON EARTH DID YOU GO AND DO SOMETHING SO STUPID AS IN TEACHING HER A "LESSON" ABOUT LYING TO YOU!" The principal shouted.

He sat back down to relieve his anger. Rein, Bright, and Shade all felt scared on how scary the principle can be. But they also felt like they deserved it, after treating Fine like that they can't possibly be forgiven by Fine.

" Ahem! I'm sorry. I just released all my anger out on you guys. I know I shouldn't meddle with your friendship, but the thing you should do is mend your mistakes and apologize to her when she gets back." The principal cooled down.

" Hai. Thank you and we're sorry." The three of them said letting tears drop down from their faces.

" It's okay. Now get back to your classes. Your teacher will be suspecting things if I keep you in for too long." The principal said.

As the three of them were walking out, they felt really sad and horrible for doing that to her.

Meanwhile, on the airplane to fly from Japan to Hong Kong. Fine was sleeping on the plane as she had just cried herself to sleep.

_**FLASHBACK**_

" Fine, are you sure you want to go?" the principal asked.

"Yes, it's a decision I will make." Fine replied.

"But what about leaving your friends who love you? And the family you will miss?" the Principal asked.

"I don't have any friends. They didn't believe I had special talent and thought I lied to them about TA. So they pranked me earlier, giving me a fever of 104 degrees F." Fine explained.

"Let me see." The principal said while putting his hand on his forehead.

He felt her temperature rising a lot.

"Oh my! Your burning up! You need some rest." The principal said.

"Don't worry, I'll rest on the plane to Hong Kong." Fine said.

"Wait, you contacted the President already?" He asked.

"Yeah, an hour ago. He got my ticket ready and I already packed all my things. I came here to tell you good bye and I will be back." Fine said. Giving the Principal a hug.

"We'll wait for your return." The principal asked.

And with that Fine Hime left the school and headed off to the airport.

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

As Fine sat on her plane seat, she remembered what her friends had said.

_**" Just go to Talent Academy! You don't belong here. Oh wait, don't go to Talent Academy, you don't have a talent. You think you're better than everybody else in this school. Well guess what? You're wrong. I am. Why do you think all three of us have fan clubs and you don't? It's because you're not popular. YEAH GET LOST LOSER!" all three of them had said.**_

As Fine continue to sleep, she couldn't notice that she had real tears coming out of her face as she still continued to sleep.

**MINAA-SAN! (T^T) I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I WANTED TO END THE SADNESS BUT I STILL NEEDED A LITTLE MORE! I ADDED SOME MORE WORDS WHEN REIN AND THE OTHERS WERE PRANKING HER AND IT JUST MADE ME TEAR! PLEASE R&amp;R AND LEAVE AN IDEA IN THE REVIEW TO GIVE OFF A MORE DRAMATIC STORY!**


	4. Oliver Scott

KONICHIWA MINNA-SAN! I'm sorry for not updating lately but when it's school time, I end at 2:50, then ride the bus home. I usually get home at 4:50~ eh. But I really try to make sometime to update lately so, enough talking let the story continueeeeeeeee~

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FUSHIGIBOSHI NO FUTAGOHIME/GYU

Normal POV

When Fine arrives at Talent Academy, she sees the president right by the front entrance.

"Hello Fine Hime! Welcome to Talent Academy!" the president said. ( P= President )

" Hi. Thanks for letting me attend." Fine replied in a sad tone.

"This is your class representative. He will show you around the school and your schedule will be handed to you right after your tour." P said. And headed back into his limo and drove off to who knows where.

"Hi! Im Oliver Scott, and your class representative." He introduced himself.

"Hi Im Fine Hime," she replied.

"He's kinda hot but Shade's hotter." Fine thought.

"Fine no baka! Forget him!" she shouted.

"Pardon?!" Oliver shocked.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I meant this boy from my school before I transferred here. He hurt me and I just don't know what to do." Fine replied.

"Why am I telling this to a stranger that I just met!?" she thought.

"Are you feeling okay right now?" He asked.

"Yup! I'm fine! That's my name right?" she faked smiling.

"Come on, what's really bothering you behind this fake smile?" Oliver asked.

"Crap! How did he know I was faking?" Fine thought.

"What are you talking about?" Fine replied.

"I know you're faking that smile." Oliver stated.

A single tear ran down Fine's face. Oliver started to slowly walk up to her and gave her a hug. Fine soon answered with a hug as well. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Fine felt better.

"Are you feeling better?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, thank you." Fine replied.

"Well shall we get this tour started?" Oliver said making a silly face that made Fine laugh.

" Haha, yeah we should." Fine replied.

Oliver shows Fine her dorm room. It made Fine's jaw drop all the way to the ground. The door had to be opened by password chosen by yourself. When you open the door, you see a massive room big enough for four people to live in. There was a flat screen tv with a coffee table and a long couch to rest on. The kitchen and a medium sized fridge with some food they already packed for you. The bathroom was big. It had a bath tub long enough for an adult. The showers were made of gold. GOLD! How could one student live this luxuriously? Her room was a big room but 2x smaller than the living room. The bed was a Queen size and next to it had a small little table with a lamp and a desk to do your work. On the other side of the wall had a big bookshelf to store all your books and files. Next to it was her closet enough for a year worth of clothes to store.

After showing her the rest of the campus, Fine finally got her schedule. She had every class with Oliver except for her period 4. Her " Music " training. Oliver explains that each student here as a special talent, in other words, powers. Oliver tells Fine that his "Talent" is his brain. He can memorize anything when hearing it just once. His IQ is over the roof! That's why he's the smartest person in his class. If you added his looks, he would be the most smartest and popular kid in the school. They are in 8th grade. Fine is 14 while Oliver is 15. Fine tells Oliver that she has the talent of "voice".

"That's a rare talent!" Oliver shouted.

"SSHH!" Fine covered his mouth.

"HD SMFNJD FKBKOD?" Oliver mumbled.

"Whatever you said." Fine answered.

"Well, I'll come pick you up tomorrow at 7:45 to take you to class and introduce you to the class." He informs her.

"Is there a lot of students in our class?" Fine asked.

"No, there's only 11 students. This class is for those who have rare powers and high ranked." Oliver answered.

"Do I have to show them my talent?" Fine asked.

"I think so but don't worry, the people there are nice and cool people." Oliver answer and reassured her.

"Phew!" Fine relaxed.

"Well, I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow." Fine said as she walked to her dorm room and going to sleep.

"Oyasumi!" Oliver answered. ( Oyasumi= Good night )

While Fine and Oliver were taking the tour, back at Japan. Bright, Rein, and Shade were all feeling blue. They couldn't cheer themselves up. They took all the fault in making Fine leaving and going to TA. They just didn't act normal, they did things they would never do. Bright lost every challenge for his fencing competition, Rein wouldn't go buy dresses or go shopping after school, and Shade doesn't become more socialized. He pushes everybody away. And always go to the park where he and Fine always hangs out and play at.

Thanks for reading! I know it's short but there will be a longer one coming! Please R&amp;R!


	5. Katie Swe I Love You

**Konichiwa Minna san! Im soory for not updating lately! Ive been getting writer's block. I couldn't decide what to do but now I finally got an idea! So enough of intro! Lets begin!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FUSHIGIBOSHI NO FUTAGOHIME/GYU**

**Normal POV**

It's the day where Fine will start her first day of school. She wakes up by the sound of her alarm clock. She wakes up and walks into her bathroom to freshen up.

"UGH! I LOOK HORRIBLE!" she thought as she looked into the mirror. Her bed head was horrible and you could see her hair was a little dirty.

So she brushed her teeth and took a shower while washing her hair. When she finished, she walked into her kitchen to eat breakfast. She quickly changed into her uniform and packed her things. While packing her things, Oliver knocks onto her door.

"Fine! Get up! It's time for school!" Oliver shouted through the door.

"I already got up! Just wait a few seconds!" Fine replied.

She quickly put her things in her bag and rushed out the door. As she closes the door, she faces Oliver with a bright smile. He smiles back at her and she feels as if her heart had actually skipped a beat.

"Let's go to class shall we?" he asked.

"S-Sure" Fine replied with a hint of blush on her face.

As they headed to class, people were staring at her like she just became a new enemy.

"Oh my god! Who is she!? Is she a new student? Why is she with Oliver? Everybody knows he belongs to Katie. Did Katie break up with him again? Are you serious? That's like the 100th time." Fine can hear other students gossip.

"Don't worry about that." Oliver said.

"Who's Katie?" Fine asked.

"She's my ex girlfriend. We get back together and always break up. But I feel as if I can't take it anymore, so I broke up with her yesterday." Oliver replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Fine felt sorry for him.

"Don't worry, she'll probably moved on all ready." He reassured her.

As they almost reached to the class, a girl walked up to Oliver with a bunch of girls behind her.

"Sweetie! I have a bento we can share for lunch!" She shouted and totally didn't notice Fine with him.

"Katie…. Thank you but no thanks. I'll be busy during lunch." He replied.

Katie being shocked, and turns around to see Fine.

"YOU! Who do you think you are!? Stealing MY boyfriend! Who are you anyways? You don't even go to this school. I don't think you even have any talent so why bother us talented students?" Katie said while pushing her hair back with one hand.

"Um….. I go to this school now and I'm not stealing your boyfrie-" Fine said but cut off by Oliver.

"EX-BOYFRIEND!" Oliver corrected her.

"Right, I just transferred here and Oliver was assigned to be my partner for the school years." Fine finishes her sentence.

Katie being shocked suddenly held her hand up and chanted some words, suddenly clouds formed over Fine and it started raining making her wet and cold. Fine stood there in shock and started to get angry and wet.

"HA! What do you mean your in the same class as Oliver? You had to be a special talent. But judging by your looks, you don't even look like you had talent. Now stay away from my boyfriend you slut!" Katie laughed.

With Fine hearing the word "slut", it reminded her of Shade calling her that and then the bucket fell with water splashing her. Fine didn't want to remember that day. Fine just got over her sickness but it looks like she will get sick if she doesn't dry up soon. While the ball of cloud floated above her head, Fine suddenly felt like a piece of knowledge suddenly told her to do something. Fine just stood there and smirked. With all the people starring at her, they looked pitied for her.

**"VOICE: ACTIVATE. CLOUD DISAPPEAR"** Fine said and quickly the ball of cloud disappeared.

**"CLOTHES AND HAIR: DRY."** Fine said and her clothes and hair quickly dried up. She wasn't cold or wet anymore and the clothes had dry.

"**VOICE: DEACTIVATE**" Fine said.

Now everybody started whispering,

"Oh my gosh! She has the voice talent! That's super rare! How did she even get that!? OMG that's why she's Oliver's partner. They're the same type. The special talent." The whispers stop as the teachers came running.

"What's the matter!? What happened?" The teacher announced. Everybody staying quiet didn't answer and get in trouble.

"SHE ATTACKED ME AND SHE HURT ME!" Katie said while pointing to Fine.

"WHAAT!? I didn't do that!" Fine replied.

"Oh really? Acting all innocent already? Come on, don't forget what happened a few minutes ago! You attacked me and started punching me! Look! She lifted her shirt to show ONLY her stomach being all bruised up.

"How could you!?" The teacher yelled.

"WAIT!" Oliver shouted.

"What is it Oliver?" the teacher asked.

"Fine did not attack Katie, Katie attacked Fine with her weather talent." Oliver answered.

"That's a lie! Explain this bruise then!" Katie shouted.

"Easy" Oliver smirked. He took out a napkin and poured some water on it and wiped her bruise. The bruise was fake, it had make up on it.

"See, my evidence proves Fine is innocent." Oliver said and showed the teacher the napkin.

"Good job Oliver! Now I need the three of you to go to the principal's office." The teacher said and the three of them headed toward the office. Katie kept giving Fine a death glare that gave Fine a shiver.

The teacher knocked on the door and principal gave permission to enter.

"Please take a seat the three of you. You may now leave John-sensei." P said and the three took a seat while the teacher left.

"Now then, please explain to me what happen." P said.

"THIS GIRL OVER HERE ATTACKED ME WHILE WAS TALKING TO MY BOYFRIEND!" Katie shouted and pointed to Fine.

"Ms. Swe, please refrain from shouting in my office." He informed.

"Whatever" Katie replied.

"Some manners would be nice you know?" Fine thought.

"Me too" P thought. Yes the P (principal) has the power to read minds.

"Okay so while I was talking to my boyfriend about eating lunch together, this girl over here started yelling at me that Oliver is her new boyfriend and called me a slut." Katie said and pretended to cry.

"um….. may I interrupt?" Fine asked.

"Yes." P replied.

"1. I didn't yell at her, 2. Katie called me a slut, and 3. You attacked me first." Fine said.

"Why do you keep lying!? Can't you admit your sin?" Katie said and cried even more.

"Ano~ I'm actually Katie's ex- boyfriend." Oliver interrupted.

"What are you talking about? We just had a date yesterday saying you won't ever leave me and will always love me!" Katie lied AGAIN and pretended tto cry AGAIN.

"This girl….." Fine and Oliver thought while getting a little annoyed.

"I see, so Ms. Swe, how long do you attend to keep on lying?" P asked.

Everybody's attention was faced to the principal. They looked as if he was starting to get mad.

"What are you talking about?" Katie said.

"I said, how long do you intend to keep on lying?" The p repeated.

"Why would you assume I'm the one lying?" Katie asked.

"Okay then." The principal said and got up. He walked towards the tv and turned it on. He clicked play only to reveal the scene that was captured on video.

"_HA! What do you mean your in the same class as Oliver? You had to be a special talent. But judging by your looks, you don't even look like you had talent. Now stay away from my boyfriend you slut!" Katie laughed. _

The principal turned the tv off. Everybody was looking at Katie. She just sat there looking down and away from each other.

"Katie Swe, what do you have to say about yourself?" the P asked.

Katie sat there not doing anything and then the P spoke up,

"very well then, Katie Swe, you have detention for 1 week straight and your T-pad and T-phone will be taken away until your detention is over." The P said and Katie handed over her T-pad and T-phone. Katie then left the room but before she did, she clapped her hands and this time a thunder and lighting storm was over Fine's head.

"Not again."Fine thought.

"**VOICE :ACTIVATE. CLOUD DISAPPEAR AND CLOTHES AND HAIR: DRY**" Fine said.

"**VOICE: DEACTIVATE** " Fine said and everything was back to normal.

"I'm sorry for her attitude. She has a habit of lying and putting rainy clouds above the people she hates." The P explained.

"That's okay, but may I ask, what's a T-Pad and T-phone?" Fine asked.

"Well you see, the school provides each student a T-pad to help study or use to play and the T-phone is used to contact your friends and family. I assume you brought your sim card?" the P explained.

Fine nodded. The P handed Fine her very own T-Pad and T-phone. Fine puts it in her bag to set it up later when school ended.

"Now I'm very sorry to keep you in here but here is your pass to go back to class. Fine, I suggest you go back to your dorm and rest, using your talent for the first time takes up a lot of energy in you ya know." The P said.

Fine nodded and they both walk out.

"Wait, Oliver, why don't you take Fine back into her dorm room and you can rest too after all this mess Katie had caused." The P announced.

They nodded and headed to Fine's dorm. When they reached towards Fine's door,

"Would you like to come in for some tea and snacks? After all, you did help me today." Fine asked.

"That would be lovely." Oliver replied trying to keep himself together after seeing Fine smile like that to him.

They walked into her room to see something Fine never thought she would imagine.

"You did this?" Fine asked.

"You like it?" Oliver asked. Fine nodded.

What they saw was a table full of Fine's parent's sweets. Fine was feeling a little homesick but thanks to Oliver she felt a little better.

"Here, your parents wrote a letter too." Oliver said and and gave Fine the letter.

_Dear Fine,_

_How is your new school? Do you love it? Tell us. We can't wait to hear from you. I heard you got a phone from school, don't forget to call us! Since I know my daughter very much, you must be feeling a little homesick! Don't worry! Mama and Papa to the rescue. When we got an email from a boy named Oliver Scott telling us everything, we might as well give you something. We worked hard to make these for you! We hope you like it! And don't forget, we will always love you!_

_Lots of love,_

_Papa and Mama_

Fine started crying tears of joy after reading the letter. She never felt so happy ever since she got here. She walked up to Oliver and gave him a hug. Oliver being happy, hugged her back. They look into each other's eyes and smile towards each other.

"Thank you Oliver. For this amazing present." Fine said.

"Anything for you" Oliver said. What he wanted to say was "Anything for the one I love".

Fine let go of him and walked closer to him to give him a kiss on the check.

"Ahh so embarrassing!" Fine thought. "I'm in heaven~" Oliver thought.

Fine was about to walk away when Oliver grabbed Fine by her hand and pulled her close to him. They stare into each other's eyes.

"I can't hold back these feelings for him/her!" They both thought.

"Fine, the truth I wanted to say was that I love you ever sinced I first met you. I was super happy that I was chosen as your partner for the rest of the school year. Please, will you be mine?" Oliver confessed.

Fine was shocked to hear these words but soon her face began to smile brightly, she forgot about Shade entirely, all she cared about was that she loves Oliver and he loves her. Nothing could be more perfect.

"Yes Oliver. I'll be yours and you'll be mine." Fine answered. Within that moment, there lips met. It was soft and warm. Nothing could possibly go wrong, it was there moment. But in a moment too soon, a boy stood by the opened door and shouted,

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Those two stopped and looked at the boy by the door,

"SHADE!?"

**So how was it? Was it good? I know, I felt like I rushed a bit but you know what? I wanna live in the fast life. Please R&amp;R and see you in the next chapter.**

**Shade: Ano…. Why do I come in at the wrong time?**

**Me: Cuz I said so.**

**Rein: You're lucky you were even in the story.**

**Me: Gomen. You'll be there too but soon.**

**Fine: Why did I kiss him? (blush)**

**Oliver: Cuz you're mine!**

**Shade: Back off! She's mine!**

**Me: ooooh someone's jelly~**

**Shade: Shut up.**


	6. I'll Make You Fall For Me Again

**Konichiwa-mina san! I am very happy that my story has over 800 views! Your review is what makes me continue. I hope you all can review and tell me how you feel. PLEASE R&amp;R AND LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FUSHIGIBOSHI NO FUTAGOHIME/GYU!**

**Normal POV**

Those two stopped and looked at the boy by the door,

"SHADE!?"

Shade had just walked right through the door as he saw Fine and Oliver kiss. He felt so angry that he wanted to kill Oliver. But as the writer, I won't let him do that.

"WHO DOES THIS ASSHOLE HAVE THE RIGHT TO KISS MY GIRL!?" Shade thought.

"Um…" Fine said feeling the awkwardness in the room.

"Shade…. What are you doing here?" Fine asked breaking the silence.

"I go to this school now." Shade said.

"WHAT!?" Oliver and Fine said at the same time.

"What do you mean you go to this school now?" Oliver asked.

"You didn't know?" Shade asked.

"I transferred here yesterday when I got a surprise from the President" Shade replied.

"That's where the President went after greeting me," Fine thought.

**Shade's POV**

I really want to kill this guy. Who does he think he is? Ugh I feel sick. My head hurts but I'll keep on standing. Why Fine? Why did you choose him over me? What about those times we did together? Shit. I hate this feeling in me.

"Sooooooo, which class are you in?" That boy asked.

"Special," I replied.

"EEEHHHH!," Fine shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"You're a special star too!?" Fine asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"What's your talent?" That boy asked.

"Sports" I replied.

**Fine's POV**

WHATS SHADE DOING HERE!? I WENT HERE TO FORGET ABOUT THEM NOT REMEMBER THEM! WHAT AM I GONNA DO!?

"Hello? Earth to Fine please!" Shade shouted and waved his hand in my face.

"Huh? Oh sorry." I replied.

"Um, Fine?" Oliver asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Do you know him?" Oliver asked.

"Weeeeeeelll, Yeah," I replied unsure if I said that right.

"Oh," Oliver replied. He looks a little depressed.

"Um, Oliver. Can you give me and Shade some privacy?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll just pick you up tomorrow in the morning." Oliver said and kissed my cheek before heading out the door. I blushed.

As Oliver left, I looked at Shade who had a sour face on.

"Um….How ya been?" I asked.

**Normal POV**

Shade looked at Fine and started looking depressed.

"I'm fine. How about you?" Shade replied.

"I'm Fine! That's my name right!" Fine replied with a bright smile.

Soon Fine's smile faded away and a tear strolled down her face. Shade looked surprised at her sudden emotional change.

"Why Shade?" Fine asked.

Shade just started looking depressed as well. He wanted to avoid this topic.

"Why did you do that to me back at home, with Rein and Bright. Why?" Fine said with more tears rolling down her face.

"To be honest, I don't have all the answers." Shade said.

"Then why did you agree to do this?" Fine said.

"Beceiwdhvtchtkssu." Shade mumbled.

"I'm sorry but can you repeat it louder and clearer." Fine asked.

"I did it because I would have had the chance to kiss you." Shade said blushing.

"What?" Fine said softly and shocked.

"You agreed because you got to kiss me?" Fine said shocked.

"H-h-he w-w-wanted t-t-to k-k-kiss me?" Fine thought.

"ugh! I feel so embarrassed." Shade thought.

Those two sat in Fine's living room and it was all too quiet.

"Do you like me?" Fine said breaking the silence.

"No," Shade said.

"THEN WHY DID YOU KISS ME!?" Fine said shocked of Shade's answer and tried to run away but Shade caught her arm.

"I kissed you because I don't like but I love you." Shade replied.

"Huh?" Fine thought. Shocked of Shade's confession, Shade just pulled Fine into him and hugged her tightly but enough for her to breath. Fine also shocked but blushing at the same time.

"Fine….. when you left for TA, I was sad. No not sad, depressed." Shade said.

"Aren't they the same?" Fine thought.

"I just wasn't myself. Without you in my life, I felt horrible. I couldn't eat, I didn't play. I was a mess and being out of state, I just couldn't bring myself out. Like without you, my world would be just a dark empty room." Shade said.

Fine stood there in Shade's arms, didn't know how to feel.

"Shade…..I love you too but I'm with Oliver now. I'm sorry." Fine apologized and freed herself from Shade's arm.

Shade stood there shocked. He covered his eyes with his bangs and walked out the door. But before he left, he said

"Then I'll make you fall for me again."

Fine stood there blushing as Shade closed the door.

"What am I doing?"

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW WAS IT? I'm sorry it was kinda short. I know. But don't worry! I'll make it longer next time. PLEASE R&amp;R and see you in the next chappie!**


	7. Here We Go again and I forgive you

**Konichiwa minna-san! OMG over 1200 views! Thank you! I would also like to thank all those who reviewed and plz continue with them. Im sorry I haven't updated yet because of my stuuuupid social study teacher who gave us 3 essays in a row. I Hope you can be a bit patient. But furthermore, LET'S BEGIN!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigiboshi no futagohime/ Gyu**

**Normal POV**

The next day had passed and now it was time for Fine and Shade to start their first day of school at TA. Both in the same class, but still who was Shade's partner? Who knows? Just Continue reading.

_Knock Knock_

"_Ugh!_ Who's there!?" Fine shouted suddenly awaken by the door.

'It's me! Oliver. Hurry up and open the door." Oliver replied.

"Hai Hai." Fine said as she got up and opened the door to see a nicely dressed up boy with a backpack.

"You look like a mess." Oliver said looking at Fine.

"what!?" Fine said as she quickly looked for a mirror.

Oliver stopped Fine from running away and pulled her close to him.

"Don't worry, you're beautiful no matter what you look like~" Oliver said.

Fine hearing these words started blushing. She quickly thanked Oliver and gave him a kiss on the check.

"I'm gonna get ready for school so can you wait for me?" Fine asked.

"I'll never leave." Oliver replied.

Fine walked down the hallway and into the bathroom to get herself ready for today.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?" Oliver asked on his cellphone.

"Did you get the new girl or what?" a girl said on the voice.

"Don't worry, I'm in her dorm room right now. She's getting ready." Oliver replied.

"Ugh! Why do we have to wait FOREVER to see the new student!?" the girl said.

"Blame Katie, She made that whole ruckus yesterday so Fine had to rest."Oliver explained.

"Oh. _Imma murder that biatch! _Okay. But make sure you bring her and protect her like her prince charming~" the girl said.

Oliver heard this and blushed bright red.

"Okay, Whatever. See you soon." Oliver said and hung up the phone.

"I'm ready~" Fine said and came out all dressed neatly and perfect.

"Shall we go to the cafeteria for breakfast?" Oliver asked holding his hand out.

"We shall!" Fine responded and grabbed Oliver's hand.

As those two walked to the cafeteria, murmurs could be heard through the room.

_Omg who is that!? Who does she think she is? OMG wait until the Oliver fanclub sees this! Wait what about Katie? No, I heard they officially broke up 2 days ago. WHAT!? They were so cute together. They are from the same world but who is this red head!? She probably dyed her hair red to get all those guys attention. You know these days, You can see sluts everywhere trying to get hot guys to notice them. Yeah! Look isn't she one? She is soooo ugly. She doesn't even have make-up on! Look! So unnatural. Tsk Tsk Tsk. _

"_UGH! Who do these girls think they have the right to judge me!?" Fine thought._

"_It's okay just ignore them!" Someone said in there head._

"_Who's that?" Fine asked in her head._

"_It's me, Oliver. I can speak to other people's mind and read them._

"_Cool." Fine said._

They reached to the café and got there breakfast. It was 7:20 so they had 30 minutes of eating.

"_Oliver Scott to the school office please"_

"Oh. Sorry I gotta go. You know where are class is right?" Oliver asked.

Fine nodded and Oliver quickly got up and left the cafeteria leaving Fine alone and confused. Fine just moved on and ate her breakfast until a bunch of girls came up to Fine.

"Stay away from Oliver. He doesn't like you." A girl with pink and curly hair said.

"Do I Know you?" Fine asked.

"UGH! Im affended! Haven't you heard of the most popular girl in the school?" She asked.

"No, I just transferred here a few days ago." Fine replied.

"You're lying! Why would someone like you have a talent. You look so plain and ugly. You don't deserve Oliver. He deserves someone pretty and hot, and popular. Not some random fake slut who doesn't even have talent." The girl said.

"Here we go again just like Katie." Fine thought.

"I don't care what others say about me. You don't have the right to judge and control me. You don't even know me so don't go, you a slut or you a hoe because you know what? I DON'T GIVE AN F!" Fine said letting out all her anger but calmly.

The girl heard what Fine had said and started to attack Fine. She kicked Fine on the ankle and now her foot hurts. A blue-haired saw this and came up to Fine and quickly helped her.

"Fine!" Shade said.

"I'm fine shade, that's my name right?" She said and gave shade a weak smile.

The girl who kicked her looked at Shade and noticed how handsome he was. She started to blush and quickly positioned her self to act all calmy.

"Umm, hey there!" The girl said.

Shade looked at the girl in disgust.

"What do you want?" Shade said coldly.

"Oooohh playing hard to get huh?" The girl said and chuckled lightly.

"Anoo~ I'm injured right now and I think I need to go to the health room." Fine said getting everybody's attention.

"OMG Stop getting in my way bitch! Can't you see I'm talking to this boy right here." The girl said.

Shade felt like he was gonna puke any second now and quickly grabbed Fine bridal girl quickly saw this and felt shocked.

"HUH? OOH Now I get it! You must be one of the boys this slut picked up on. Please don't believe that her hair is naturally red. I saw her dyeing it red yesterday in her room. Oh and her face isn't real. She has a whole ton of make-up on." The girl said to Shade.

Shade couldn't take this bitch any longer and was about to explode. Fine was just lost in the moment while Shade was carrying her. Shade quickly placed Fine down a chair first and looked to the girl.

"What's your name?" Shade asked.

"OOhoo you finally notice me now? Well I'm Stacey Morgan, International model and super rich heiress." Stacey replied.

"Stacey huh? Well "Stacey" for your information, Fine is not a slut. She is my best friend and her hair is natural. I think she is more beautiful than you who has like what? 10 pounds of makeup? Yeah. I Have never seen Fine wear Make-up before. Her looks are natural unlike you ugly troll." Shade said and quickly picked Fine up bridal style again. He took her to the health room and quickly bandage her wound.

"Don't worry! Her foot will heal in a few days don't worry. Not get to class the both of you." Nurse lily said.

"Hai" Fine and Shade said in sync.

While walking to class, Fine had to ask a question.

"Shade, Why did you defend me earlier?"

"Are you an idiot? Of course I will defend you. You're my best friend. But I have to ask, Do you forgive me about that whole accident last time" Shade replied.

"Well, of course I forgive you because I just couldn't stay mad at you.(Plus I still love you but not as much as I love Oliver!) After you apologized and explained, it took me sometime to think but now I forgive you ONLY." Fine said.

Shade chuckled."Hai hai."

The teacher was waiting by the door, "are you Fine Hime and Shade Moon?"

They both nodded.

"Hai welcome to Class 8-3! Please wait until I call you in!"

They both nodded. The teacher walked inside the classroom and told the class of two new students joining.

_EH! Is it that red haired girl from this morning? Really? Maybe. What if it's a boy? I wonder if he's hot. Maybe and we could start a new fanclub!_

Fine and Shade heard that and a sweat appeared by their heads anime style. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Please come in" The teacher shouted and the door slid open showing two students walking in.

"Please introduce yourselves!" The teacher said.

"Hello! My name is Fine Hime and I'm 14!" Fine said.

"Hi, Shade Moon. 15" Shade said not caring much at all.

"I'm sorry my friend here is quiet and very stubborn so please bear with him." Fine said.

All the boy's eyes became heart-shaped and so did the girls.

"Okay so Fine and Shade, you will sit in the back over there with those two empty seats. Oh and since we now have an odd number of students, you two will be partners with Oliver Scott." The teacher announced.

"Hai" Fine replied.

"Whatever." Shade replied.

_He is soooo cool but who is she? Are they childhood friends? Ugh I hate that! Maybe I can pretend to be Fine's friend so Shade will notice me! Good idea! Yeah! Ooh I can be friends with Shade to get Fine to notice me! Yeah! Good idea bro! _students whispering to each other. What they didn't know was that the two transfer students had heard everything and they both were already sick of this class. They wanted first period to start already. (Reminder: This is homeroom) Oliver heard the gossips and talk and just ignored them while getting back to his work as the student council president. It was there first day so they get free period.

"Hi! I'm Anna and this is Alana." They introduced themselves.

Fine and Shade already knew these were fakers judging by their way of wearing their uniform. Anna had her skirt lifted up so high that you could see her panties just by looking at her walk away. Her shirt was unbuttoned showing her cleavage out. Alana did the say with her uniform. Shade chose not to even look at her any longer. Those girls stared at Shade the whole time. Him being the lazy butt, fell asleep.

"So, what are your talents?" Fine asked.

The girls totally ignored Fine's question and went to sit next to Shade. Anna sat on the desk in front of Shade's face. So basically her butt was in his face. Alana sat on the empty desk next to Shade. So basically it looked like this,

|Anna |

|Alana| Shade| Fine|

Fine was getting pissed and just pulled out her book to read. Shade noticed this book and took it while Fine was reading it.

"Hey, wasn't this the book I recommended you to read?" Shade asked.

"Really? I don't remember." Fine replied.

"You and your short-term memory." Shade said.

Anna and Alana were becoming desperate in getting Shade to notice them so they did the most random thing. The twerked on Shade's desk. Shade quickly stood up and got pissed. Everybody started looking at those two girls and also started twerking.

"What the F are you doing!?" Shade asked.

"Twerking! Never heard of it?" Anna Asked.

"No and I intend to not know. Now go away, I'm trying to sleep." Shade said coldly.

"PFFFT You're no fun." Alana said and they walked away.

"So much for spoiled bad people." Shade said as he looked at Fine laughing softly.

"Oh that was funny!" Fine said.

"Really? You wanna see what else is funny? This!" Shade said and started tickling Fine.

"S-S-Shade S-S-S-top That tickles!" Fine said.

"DUH Quiet obvious.

They kept laughing and playing with each other during Homeroom. A certain silver haired boy was getting a little jealy~.

**SO!? HOW WAS IT? PLEASE R&amp;R AND I WILL GET BACK TO YOU SOON!**


	8. Introduction and Gym TIme!

**Hi guys! I'm sorry for not updating lately! I had the worst case of writer's block! But I finally got an idea so enough talking, let's get started. PLEASE R&amp;R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime/Gyu**

**Normal Pov**

_"Really? You wanna see what else is funny? This!" Shade said and started tickling Fine._

_"S-S-Shade S-S-S-top That tickles!" Fine said._

_"DUH Quiet obvious._

_They kept laughing and playing with each other during Homeroom. A certain silver haired boy was getting a little jealy~._

"Why do I have this uneasy feeling in me?" Oliver thought.

"Hey Oliver!" Fine said walking to Oliver.

"Huh? Oh, Hi Fine." Oliver replied.

"I haven't fully introduced my friend here but still, Shade!" Fine said.

"What!?" Shade shouted from the other side of the room.

"Get your butt over here." Fine replied while getting stares from everybody else in the class but of course, she ignored them.

"What do you want?" Shade said.

"This is Shade. He's my friend since childhood." Fine introduced.

"And Shade, This is Oliver. My _boyfriend._" Fine said.

As soon as Shade heard the word, his heart felt like a needle just poked him.

"Hi, Shade." Oliver said and took his hand out for a handshake.

"Tch." Shade smirked leaving Oliver sticking his hand out.

"Shade, that's rude." Fine said and took Shade's hand to shake Oliver's hand.

**Break Time**

_Hey look at that! Why does she get to hang with the cute guys. Especially Oliver. That's so unfair. I hate her so much right now. How did she get Oliver's attention so fast when she just came for a day. We should do something as the Oliver Scott fanclub. Why don't we…_

"Stupid fan girls." Shade thought.

Shade was bored so he just went to sleep while Fine continued reading her book.

**RING!**

The bell rang and it was time to head to their Gym class. Shade and Fine had the same class schedule. Oliver had 3 classes together with Fine and Shade. So the schedule is like this,

Fine and Shade: Homeroom, Math, English, Gym, Social Studies, Science, Special Talent, music.

Oliver: Homeroom, English, Math, Gym, Science, Social Studies, Special Talent, Student Council.

Fine and Shade changed into their Gym uniforms which Fine loved. Fine was more into the sports and music than shopping and gossips. That's what got Shade and Fine to meet for the first time but we'll save that story for another time ^_^.

They walked into the gym P.e room and saw a mattress.

"Okay class. My name is Mr. Robin and this is Mrs. Robin. I will handle the boys section and Mrs. Robin will handle the girls section." Mr. Robin said.

"Today we all will start on your flexibility and stance." Mrs. Robin said.

"The boys and girls will be doing strength and agility." Mr. Robin said.

"With that, let's get started!" Mrs. Robin said.

Shade and Fine got in line. While waiting for their turn, they started talking.

"I love this class!" Fine said.

"I know. Remember the time we were told to do a front flip and they thought you couldn't do it." Shade chuckled.

"Yeah! I sure showed them!" Fine said and made a strong pose.

"Yup, you showed them with a kick in the face!" Shade said and started laughing.

**Flashback**

_"Okay class! Today we'll be doing front flips on the swings. It's okay if you cant, we'll help you." The teacher said._

_"Hah! I know some people who cant!" Some boys said._

_"Who?" Fine said._

_"You! I know you cant, not with that skinny little noodle arms of yours you cant." The boy said._

_"oh really?" Fine had a smirked face on._

_"These idiots just asked for a death wish…." Shade thought while sighing._

_"I'd like to volunteer first sensei!" Fine said while raising her hand._

_"Oh! That's some spirit!" The teacher said and let Fine get on._

_The boy who offended her,(Let's call him bob XP) leaned in close to watch her fail._

_Fine swinged forward and back. Then she made the leaped and flipped. Everybody was stunned especially Bob. Since Bob leaned too close, guess what happened. Yup, he got kicked in the face._

**End of Flashback.**

Fine remembering what happened, started laughing and didn't hear the teacher calling her name.

"FINE HIME!" Mrs. Robin said, nope, more like shouted.

"Hai?" Fine slowly turned around.

"It's your turn." Mrs. Robin said.

"Hai~" Fine said as she stepped on the mattress waiting for her orders.

_She probably cant do anything. She'll fall and Shade will probably catch her. I don't think she can even do the splits. How pathetic._ Girls in the class who were super jealous of Fine kept gossiping and whatsoever.

" **You've. Done. It. Now.**" Shade thought and just sighed thinking this is just like back then.

" Fine, first do the splits, then the bridge, and a front flip, then to end it, do a hand stand." Mrs. Robin said.

" SO HARD!" The girls thought.

"You make it look like your trying to make her show off." Shade thought.

"Easy." Fine said and smirked.

Mrs. Robin blew her whistle and Fine started doing what she was told. She did the splits and got up. She did the bridge and flipped her lets backwards to stand and quickly did a front flip. She did the bridge again only to help her start the hand stand. Fine finished her test in under 10 SECONDS.

"Great job Fine. You finished in 9.9 seconds. Wait…. 9.9 SECONDS!" Mrs. Robin said. Everybody was shocked except for Shade and Fine.

"Okay." Fine said still unsurprised but a little depressed.

"Fine, you didn't beat your time yet." Shade said leaving everybody dumbfounded except Fine.

"I know, I thought I could beat it." Fine said and pouted.

" Well cant blame ya, you haven't done a front flip for while so you still need to practice." Shade said and chuckled.

"Um….. what are you talking about?" Mrs. Robin and Mr. Robin said together.

"Oh, Fine here did the exact same drill you told her to do but instead on 9.9 seconds, she did it in 5 seconds." Shade answered simply.

"…..WHAT!" Everybody in the class started freaking out. The boys started praising their "Fine-sama" and the girls started cursing about Fine.

The door opened and in came something that shocked Fine and Shade and leaving everybody else cofused.

**SOOO! How was it!? I know it might sound confusing at first, but everything will be explained in the next chapter. EVERYBODY PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY, I REALLY GET INSPIRED BY YOUR REVIEWS AND I BEEN THINKING THE REVIEWS HAVE BEEN DECREASING. Please RATE AND REVIEW! And see you guys in the next chappie!**


	9. Who are they?

Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated lately because I had a case of the worse writer block! But now I have finished but I'm sad to say that the ending of this story is soon coming. BUT NOT VERY SOON BUT IN LIKE MONTHS. The whole thing is a shock, I know! But the story or this chapter will be a little short but I'll make a longer one next time! As usual, please R&amp;R and let's get started!

I DO NOT OWN FGBNFH!

Normal POV

As the gym doors open, it shocked everyone in the room. It was a bunch of guys in suits wearing dark shades of glasses. They were all holding a gun and pointing to a student. Fine saw this and did not hesitate to kick their butts. So she ran towards them with Shade right next to her and jumped. They skillfully dodged each bullet and with each of their talents, Shade grabbed a soccer ball that was lying in the floor. He kicked it to those guys and each of those who ran towards him, were knocked out. As for Fine, she ran towards a corner and jumped. All those men who followed were now cornered by Fine and she yelled, " FALL TO THE FLOOR!". As soon as she said that, those men fell, face first, to the floor, losing concious. Fine walked towards Shade as they were now safe and gave each other a high five.

"Nice job!" Shade said.

"Thanks! Not so bad yourself!" Fine replied.

"Hey! Wait! This isn't the time to play around." Shade said getting serious.

" Who do you think is behind all this? Why did they attack us?" Fine asked.

" I don't know but we have to tell the principal." Shade said.

" Geez, and I thought today was gonna be normal." Fine said.

" Lets ask Mr. and Mrs. Robin for permission first." Shade said.

As they turned around to find the teacher, they were all on the floor face flat. As Fine and Shade seeing this, they fell to the floor anime style.

"Fine, I think your voice talent is a little too powerful." Shade said with a sweat on the side of his head also anime style. (-_-')

" No fudge cakes, Sherlock!" Fine replied. ( when Fine swears, she changed them to food cause she is too innocent!)

" there ya go with your little food swap swears thing!" shade said in a jokingly manner.

" whatever, STUDENTS AND TEACHER, RELEASE! " Fine said and soon all the students and the teachers got up. Shade and Fine tied up the men so they were okay.

" Fine and Shade! Good job protecting all of us! But we must report this to the school principal, so I'm going to have to send the two of you to report this. Got it? " Mrs. Robin said as she wrote a pass for them.

They both nod.

Somewhere in the forest near the school:

"They were defeated huh? Well, I told you using trainees weren't good." A girl In a black dress.

"Shut up, I was testing them but they failed. We need to get that girl with red hair. (Fine) " A man in a black cape with a suit on.

" Come on, let's go before we get caught." The woman said.

They walked deeper into the forest until they left the campus unnoticed thanks to the woman's talent.

Back at the principal's office

Normal POV

Fine and Shade walked into the principals office.

"Hello Fine and Shade! What brings you two to my office?" The principal asked.

"HEY LISTEN TO THIS! IN PÉ CLASS, A BUNCH OF MEN IN BLACK SUITS TRIED TO ATTACK US BUT WE KICKED THERE BUTTS BUT WE DON'T KNOW WHO THEY ARE! WE WANTED TO TELL YOU THIS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE BUT WE HAD TO TIE THEM UP FIRST!" Fine shouted.

Shade and the principal had to cover their ears due to Fine's voice talent.

"Okay, Fine calm down. You haven't fully controlled your powers yet and you could've made both of us deaf." The principal explained.

" sorry!" Fine said.

"So, do you might know who attacked us during gym class?" shade asked calmly.

"Well, it was…..

AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS FOR TODAY! SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER BUT I WILL UPDATE SOON SO STAY TUNED!

Shade: you seriously gotta stop making cliff hangers.

Fine: no that's okay! She is doing her best so stop complaining shade!

Shade:tch. Making fine take your side is so unfair kristie!

Kristie: sorry what? It's not my fault~

Shade: why I outta!

Fine: FALL ON YOUR FACE!

Shade:( falls face first flat on the floor)

Kristie:( laughs evilly in the corner)

Shade: that hurts!

Fine: sorry I can't control myself XP

Kristie: well please R&amp;R! SEE YOU LATER!

Fine: JAA NE!


End file.
